


That girl

by Narqissa



Series: That girl and the boy [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: But you are thankful of that anyway, F/M, JUMP being that annoying friends you definitely have, Not love story yet?, Will slowly turning into love story, yutoyuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqissa/pseuds/Narqissa
Summary: Yuko being invited to JUMP's concert, and came unexpectedly to their dressing room. What could happen? Just the usual thing when you're dealing with boys.





	That girl

Knocking sound could be heard from Hey! Say! JUMP’s dressing room.

Thinking it's another staffs that coming to check on them after concert, none of the boys bother to move or put on clothes on their sweating bodies as one of them (probably Yabu) shouted to respond to whoever it is on the other side. 

“Excuse me--KYAA!?”

At the unfamiliar voice and shriek, all the boys stopped what they were doing earlier and gaped as they saw a head of a girl covering her face with her hand from behind the door.

“OH MY GOODNESS!”

“SHIT SORRY WAIT WHERE’S MY CLOTHES!”

“SORRY SORRY WE DIDN’T MEAN TO--!”

“ARAKI-SAN?!”

At the mention of her name, Yuko peeked out from her finger’s gap and saw the familiar face of Nakajima Yuto half running towards her with shocked and worried face.

“What are you doing here? I thought you went back already?!” If only Yuko still not being over-conscious over witnessing 9 boys her age half naked earlier, she would've noticed the hint of excitement in Yuto’s voice and face.

“I--I accidentally met your manager on my way out and he invited me inside…. sorry am I a bother?”

“What are you saying! Definitely not! I'm so happy you really came to our concert! I hope you had fun!” He showing out his happy grin that Yuko can't help but got infected too. 

But still…..

“Hm? What happened? Why are you still looking away?” Yuto tilted his face to take a better look at her escaping gaze.

With red blushing face, Yuko looking troubled where to look between the wall and the boy he’s currently talking with. 

“Umm….ano, Nakajima-kun….your...your shirt…”

Yuto blinked. “My shirt?” 

He looked down and made shouting voice himself when he realized his top is still bare from any layer of clothes.

“Okay now that you realize it, put on your clothes and make yourself presentable!” Yamada suddenly appear, shoving one of their tour T-Shirt to Yuto and the boy too while he’s at it, as he make his way to the still shocked Yuko with his angelic smile.

“Sorry about earlier. You know, boys~ Nice to meet you by the way, I’m Yamada Ryosuke,” he pull out his hand and shake her hand excitedly.

“Ah, yes I know you guys. I saw your variety show! I'm Araki Yuko, nice to meet you too.”

“Ooh! Thank you for watching! And of course we know about you Araki-san~ Thanks for taking care of our Yuto here,” Yabu joins them with his usual grin.

“Ah, no no! It's me who’s in debt with Nakajima-san!” Yuko swinging her hand in front of her looking panic. “He’s really kind and such a gentleman, always looking after me on the set. If anything, I'm the one who’s in his care!”

At her honest reply face, they all know Yuko didn't just made it up out of being polite. And so everyone’s face automatically turned into this teasing grin as they all staring at the mentioned boy who’s face just pops out from the shirt he’s wearing on.

Suddenly realize all the attention he receive, Yuto blinked. “What?!”

“Well I know the kind part~”

“Gentleman huh~”

“Looking after her huh~”

“As expected of the Mr. Flawless~”

Finally catching up on what they're teasing gim about, Yuto’s face turned scarlet.

“T--that’s--!!”

"Ah, forgive us for being rude. Come on, come inside and have a tea or something~” Yamada take her hand like she’s somekind of lady and took her inside.

“W--wait!!” Yuto tried to step in but suddenly his movement halted by Hikaru who appear out of nowhere and locking both his arm. If anyone can hold Yuto still with force, that will only be Hikaru. 

“Hikaru-kun!! Why??!!!”

“Oh no, you can't keep her for yourself now~” Hikaru grinning looking all evil as he keep hold of the now struggling Yuto.

“B--but I don't want to intrude--”

“No no you're definitely not~ You must be tired, come take a rest with us as we talk a bit more~” Yabu putting both his hand on her shoulder and maneuver her towards the sofa that's been cleared out by the rest of the members. 

“Make yourself at home~ Do you like coffee or tea?” Inoo offer her as she being seated.

“You came on the right timing. This arena always have stocks of our old magazines. Do you want to see Yuto’s old photoshoot? He was really adorable back then.”

“GUYS!!”

“Better than that, I believe they even have our old video footages. Do you probably interested in that? Yuto was such a cutie and always being given this frilly costumes to dance with.”

"GUYSSSS!!"

“Or you can tell me in detail about all the thing Yutti did in the shooting location,” Chinen ask straightforward with his oh-so-cute face as he take the empty seat beside her. “Oh, and thank you for coming to watch us by the way! Now I know why Yuto was all so happy today~”

“GUYYYYYSSSS!!!!!!”

\--------------------

“I’m really sorry about earlier…” Yuto said dejectedly as he walking her out of the arena.  
Yuko’s laugh that always succeed brightens his mood makes Yuto looking up from staring at the floor and makes questioning face at her.

“Not at all. Your group is really fun and interesting. I thought all of those characters are for camera only, turns out just like you, everyone is really honest. Now I get where your personality came from,” she said again in between her amused laugh. 

Yuto trying hard not to blushing over her words and laugh, but kinda failing. He just hope she catch it as him being shy over the comments.  
“We--well if you're having fun then it's okay. Ah, by the way I haven't asked! What do you think about the concert?”

Now Yuto is kinda nervous. Truth to be told he always nervous when his co-star friend first came to their concert and see his “idol mode”. But this time he can feel his heart thumping louder than usual, like he can feel the beats from inside his head forcing it’s way out to the air.

“I enjoyed it! I love the songs! I might actually buy your CDs! I wonder if I'm considered JUMP’s fans now,” she laugh without looking at him. 

“Which one you like best?” Yuto ask curiously.

Yuko seems like she's thinking about it seriously, as she tap at her chin and furrow her eyebrows.  
Yuto mentally slaps himself not to touch those puckering lips or stare too much.

“Ee….I wonder...and to be honest I don't remember the songs title yet,” she said with low serious tone. “I like that one after the chandelier thingy, or the first one with red clothes...but I also like the second band song….but then there’s also that one….”

By this time, Yuko are already mumbling to herself, Yuto realized. He can't stop the grin on his face though, as he listen to Yuko absent-mindedly mentioning their songs one by one. He actually amazed she remember that much from watching just 1 show. 

“You sure remember a lot,” he cutted her blabbering about the funny concept of shining mask as penlight and stop on his track. 

It made her stop too, with confused face.

“Of course! It will be rude for me not properly watching after being invited!”

Yuto chuckle at her half pouting face. As expected of her, she is always looking cute at everything she do. Including doing everything properly. 

“And me? What about my performance?”

Yuto was intended on teasing her, expecting her to praising him with a blush or friendly laugh like his other girl acquaintances who ever watch him as an idol.

He sure didn't expect her to looking at him straight in the eye and reply with confident and proud voice.

“You looked cool.”

It’s Yuto who blushed deep red instead.

**Author's Note:**

> So....this idea and drafr has been sitting in my folder since who knows when and I only have the courage and time to finish it now. Now that Bokugoha DVD is closing in, I might write more of this pairing? (￣∇￣)
> 
> Short one and possibly messy because I write it on my phone due to lack of internet on my home currently.
> 
> P.S : Please do tell me your thought about this pairing and my writing bcs I'm as insecure as the leading boy in this story ( ´╥ω╥`)


End file.
